Slipping Through the Hourglass
by xsecretxkeeperx
Summary: HIATUS - Future collides w/ Past when Renesmee encounters a rogue newborn & wakes up more than just miles away from home. While striving to correct the timeline, Bella falls prey to the same fate, & avoiding a curious Edward proves entirely too difficult.


_Summary: __When the Cullens encounter a powerful vampire, there lives are turned upside down. The future collides with the past when Renesmee is thrust into a different time zone and wakes up more than just miles away from her home. While striving to make things right again, Bella falls prey to the same fate as her daughter, only this time she doesn't have Edward to help her._

**A/N: I have this posted over on Twilighted, but I've been asked to post it here too, so I am, haha. Be forewarned that this story takes a backseat to Lessons in Forbidden Love. I do love this story and I will finish it, but it's a complicated piece and it takes a lot out of me. Well, I hope you enjoy it! And I do not own anything Twilight. Although, I _wish_ Edward was mine ;-)**

* * *

~*~There's No Place Like Home~*~

**NessPOV**

It was really unfair that they made me stay at the big house all by myself. Even though I was only three and a half, I was physically thirteen, and mentally, more mature than even that. You'd think they'd let me do the stuff that they all get to do. Even my Jake was out there in the clearing waiting for that newborn to get there. Of course he wasn't a NEW newborn, but close enough, according to Auntie Alice. All she knew about him was that he was turned close to a year ago and someone was chasing him.

They all told me to stay at the main house and keep myself busy so that they could take care of it without having to worry about me. I really tried, but after finishing the second Disney movie and playing a few of the family's favorite pieces on Daddy's piano, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what was going on!

I knew that Mom and Dad would be really angry…Jake too for that matter, but I was able to defend myself and maybe I could help. I knew they were just trying to keep me safe, but I had to go check it out, for my own sanity.

As I ran through the snow covered forest to the clearing, I knew my Dad could hear me coming. Fortunately, he was busy trying to talk to the red-eyed boy and couldn't exactly do anything about it. I smiled to myself at how he was stuck and I could do what I wanted…for now. I would be grounded when we got back, but _for now _I was getting my way.

At least, that's what I thought until I heard a growl escape from my father's lips and I stopped in my tracks. Did he really just lose control like that? I could here shuffling through the trees sounding something like a chase. I felt myself go cold. This was my fault. I ran toward the noise hoping against hope that I could help. Maybe if I cut him off, they could catch him more easily.

"Renesmee! No!"

It was my father's voice, but it wasn't angry, it was worried. It made me feel even guiltier than before. I slowed down to turn and go home, but before I could do anything I felt like something had grabbed me and thrown me into a wall. Everything blurred around me and then I was falling.

**BPOV**

"Where is she?! Damn it! What happened?!"

I could feel the dry sobs as I realized that the vampire we were trying to deal with had disappeared along with my daughter. How could this have happened? Was she dead? _Oh God, please, let her be okay! _I somehow knew that she was, at the very least, alive somewhere. I convinced myself that I would know if she weren't.

Esme held me while I cried without tears. The rest were trying to locate her. If only Edward had been able to find out what his ability was and figure out why the Volturi were after him, maybe we would know what had happened to my daughter. My family and the Pack came back to me, one by one, all wearing a similar pained expression.

Edward came over to me taking Esme's place and I could feel him shaking with his own tearless sobs. I heard a howl in the distance and knew that Jake's heart was breaking into pieces, but nothing could compare to my pain at that moment. Where was my daughter?!

We all stayed silent for what seemed an eternity. No one moving or breaking the silence save for the sounds of gasps and wails. The sounds of breaking hearts. Somewhere in the midst of the horrible stillness Jake had come back and collapsed into Seth's and Embry's arms.

I finally got a hold of my bearings and realized that if we were going to get her back we were going to have to figure out what happened. I straightened up and Edward came up with me. I looked into his eyes with love and determination.

"What happened? We need to find her. Tell me what you know." He looked into my eyes with pure anguish and it killed me.

"I don't know. I don't know! I was listening to her brag to herself about defying us at the same time he was getting ready to make a run for it. I tried to warn her, but it was too late. My attention wasn't where it should have been! This is all my fault!"

"Stop it! You are not to blame! And it doesn't make any difference anyway. It happened and now we have to get her back." I couldn't let him do this to himself. Jacob spoke next in a strangled whisper.

"Her scent just stops. I followed it from the house to where she stood and she just vanished."

"Maybe she doubled back." It was Leah who spoke, but her suggestion carried no confidence.

"No, it was strongest where she disappeared. It would have been stronger near the house if that were true. His trail does the same. It just stops like he…like he just stopped existing." No! How could he even say something like that?!

"Stop that! He took her somewhere! Like teleported or something! She still exists I can feel it, I know it!"

"How could he take her anywhere?! They weren't anywhere near each other when they vanished!" I was about to argue Jakes point when simultaneously, Alice gasped and Edward growled.

"Would you mind telling me why you are handling my daughter like that?!" Edwards's eyes were beyond reason. He was going to tear Alice apart and everything would turn to chaos. I had to stop this brawl before it began and then it occurred to me.

"Alice can't see Renesmee! Can you? Why can you see her?! What does that mean, Alice? Oh my…" Edward's face relaxed as he realized the same thing, but Alice was just shaking her head.

"It's…it's not a vision. It's a…a memory…from…from…four years ago." Everyone stared with shocked eyes at Alice. What did she mean?! Four years ago, I had just gotten Edward back from Italy and we didn't know Renesmee was even possible! I stared hat Edward for an answer.

"His power…he travels. He travels through time."

**NessPOV**

I woke up surrounded by trees, but they weren't the same as the ones near home. I was so disoriented; the sky seemed to have been spinning. I got up slowly looking around. There was no snow on the ground. What happened? Where was I? I listened carefully for the sounds of civilization and heard a highway not too far away.

I ran toward it, all the while taking in my surroundings…my very new surroundings. I finally reached the highway and looked for signs that would give me a hint as to where I was at. _Mom and Dad must be worried sick! _I felt the guilt soak through me at the thought of what I was putting them through until shock took over.

Anchorage Airport - NEXT EXIT

I was in Alaska?! I couldn't wrap my head around it. How did I end up here?! I ran into town, searched around for a payphone and soon found one. I tried to call the house by collect, but the mechanical voice claimed that the number had been disconnected. Why would they have turned off the phone if I was missing?

I was getting really frustrated. I couldn't call a cell phone with no money. I gave up and decided to hitch hike. I knew I would get an earful for that, even if I was stronger than any psycho who wanted to chop me up. I thought of how amazing it would be to kill the jerk and have my fill on his rich blood and decided that the fantasy was probably an indicator that I should hunt first.

After satisfying myself with some caribou I found, I managed to find a nice pair of girls who were headed to California and said it would be cool if I bummed a ride. It was a rather enjoyable trip. We talked about shopping and boys and the normal girl stuff, or rather they talked seeing as I had little to no experience being a teenage girl and my preferred way of communication was likely to get me killed if revealed. I loved my family and my life, but sometimes I wished I could go to school and make friends that I could talk to. It just wasn't possible, though.

We reached Washington by sun down and they dropped me as close as the Freeway would get me. I made sure to get there full names so that I could send them a thank you present and ran the rest of the way home. When I got close I heard Auntie Alice singing joyfully in her bedroom. Were they even worried about me?

I was angry when I got to the door and discovered that it was locked. Did they care about me at all? They didn't seem to. But the only one there was my pixie-like aunt, so maybe she was the only one who didn't care. Aunt Alice stopped singing and I heard a growl escape her lips as she raced down the stairs. Was I being followed?

"You better turn around where you stand, mongrel. You have no business here. And get that heart checked out. I would hate Bella to lose you to a little thing like a heart."

Now I as furious, but even more so, confused! Why was Auntie Alice treating me this way? What I did wasn't that bad! I growled out of frustration and stomped my foot. _How typically teenager of me,_ I thought after the fact. I hated acting that way, but sometimes it just slipped.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I wasn't the one--" But before I could finish talking I was up against the wall with my aunt pinning my wrists to my sides.

**APOV**

As soon as I had the little girl pinned I knew there was something not right about her. She smelled like she could have been a vampire, but there was the human blood running through her veins and a tiny fluttering heartbeat. What was she?! She stared at me with shock and then pain and then she began to cry. She seemed confused by my actions, why?

I slowly released her and she moved her hand as if to put it on my face. I moved back in a flash and she was even more hurt by that. What was up with this girl?! She did seem familiar. Did I know her? No, vampire memory is flawless. I would have remembered. She held her hand in front of her without moving forward.

"Please?"

If I had human ears I wouldn't have heard it. For some reason, I was okay with allowing her to touch my face. I moved forward into her grasp and she rested her hand on the lining of my jaw. Immediately my eyes were no longer in the present. I was reliving the past few seconds from her point of view. There was a question behind it all. Why? She didn't understand why. She released me and I took a step back from her quickly. I didn't know what to make of it all.

"What… I…you… " I couldn't think straight for some reason. I was actually left speechless by this little girl. She raised her hand again to relay another message I assumed. I hopped back quickly to get out of her reach. "Oh know you don't. Talk like a normal person. Who are you?"

She pursed her lips when I had avoided her touch, but her expression became concerned and anxious when she realized I didn't know her. What was up with her?!

"Auntie Alice, it's me?! Oh no…did he do something?! That newborn? To make everyone forget me? No, no, no, no! You have to remember! You have to!" She was sobbing now. Did she just say _Auntie_ Alice?!

"Look, I don't know who…or what…you are, but I only have one niece, it's not you, and she doesn't know I exist."

"No, please don't say that! My mom, talk to my mom! Or Daddy! They would never forget! Never! Please! Call them and you'll see I'm not lying." This girl was breaking my heart, but it was all rather suspicious. No harm in talking to the girls parents.

"Fine! Where do you live?" She looked at me as if willing me to understand.

"Here."

"No, you don't. Who are your parents?"

"Yes, I do, I can show you!" She lifted her hand again and this time I lost my patience and growled at her. She snapped her hand back and looked down speaking in a timid whisper. "Bella and Edward."

I froze, standing still as stone. What did she just say? I knew it couldn't be true, but when she said it, I immediately realized who she had reminded me of…Bella and Edward. Oh. My. God. This had to be a trick, someone trying to hurt our family. Faster than lightning, I tackled her, pushing us through the door and in to the main living area. I had my hand around her throat, only allowing enough air so she wouldn't pass out. She looked truly terrified through her tears.

"Who sent you?"

"What?"

"Who sent you?!"

"No one! Please, Auntie, you're hurting me."

Just then I heard the others coming home from their hunt and I growled in frustration. The girl began to sob harder and my family picked up speed hearing the commotion. Within seconds, they were at my side. Esme gasped. Carlisle and Rose looked shocked, Jasper worried, and Emmett a mix of the two, but with a hint of amusement. Carlisle spoke first.

"What's going on, Alice? She's not…one of us." I opened my mouth to tell the story, but the girl cried out first.

"Yes I am! Please, you have to believe me! Please!" She was shaking uncontrollably with tears. Carlisle looked extremely uncomfortable, but kept his calm composure.

"Alice, why don't you let her up so we can talk?" I did as he asked and wrapped myself in Jasper's arms. Carlisle moved her to the couch and sat next to her. We all gathered around. "Now…I'm sorry, I don' know your name." She seemed hurt by that and it kind of ticked me off. We didn't know her! It should stop being such a shock!

"Renesmee."

"Okay, Renesmee, what brings you here?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I li…live her." Carlisle didn't seem to take any shock to this, but no one else hid their reactions.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee, I think you are mistaken."

"No! I'm not! It was that newborn! I know it was! He made you all forget me! I know I shouldn't have been there, but I was so bored and I didn't think that Mom or Daddy or Jake would get super mad, so I went! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, remember me! Please!" She was hysterical. Wait, what?! When did the dog come into this? I couldn't contain myself.

"Jake?! Do you mean that filthy mutt?!" Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Did you forget Jake, too? No, you know who he is! This doesn't make any sense! You all love, Jake! Except for you Aunt Rose." Everybody's eyes were wild with the shock of what she was saying. Friends with Bella's pup? Yes, like that would ever happen! Emmett was the first to recover.

"Did you just…did you just say _Aunt_ Rose?" The Girl's expression was pained. She just nodded. Emmett thought for a second. "I don't get it."

"She says that she's Bella's and Edward's daughter." There was shocked silence again. This time Rose broke it with both hope and pain evident in her voice.

"But it's not possible. Is it? I mean…I don't understand."

"My mom was human when she got pregnant. And Daddy turned her after she had me to save her." Her eyes were downcast and her voice was barely a whisper. No one spoke. She looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Please. Can I show you?"

"What do you mean, show me?"

She raised her hand to his face, not yet touching him. Carlisle hesitated a moment, but nodded his consent and she rested her hand on his cheek. His eyes went blank for a few seconds and when he came to, he had a look of pure fascination on his face. He thought for a moment and the child looked hopeful. I was frustrated. I could see nothing with her here.

"Amazing….absolutely amazing. I want to believe you, Renesmee, but you could be fabricating those visions." Her face fell and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Carlisle looked thoughtful for another moment. "Hmmm. Nessie, do you mind if I call you Nessie?" She shook her head.

"Mom's the only one who doesn't call me Nessie. She used to hate that everyone else did."

"Nessie, today is a special day. Do you know what today is?" She thought about it for a minute furrowing her eyebrows like Bella always had. It couldn't be true, though, could it? The child shook her head slowly. "Think about it. It helps sometimes if you say the whole date out loud…month, day, year…try it." He smiled warmly at her. She blushed and looked down in concentration.

"February 2nd, 2011, Feb…" She kept repeating the date over and over and every vampire in the room stilled their motion. It was impossible. Could she really be from the future? This girl, could she really be Edward's _daughter_?! She kept repeating the words over and over and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop," I said in a weak voice. She looked at me confused. "Just hold on for a sec. okay?"

"Carlisle," Jasper asked from behind me, "How is this possible? She's clearly older than that." Carlisle turned back to Renesmee.

"She grows exceedingly fast. She's three years old."

"Three and a half," Renesmee corrected stubbornly. "And I'm as smart and mature as any one of you." We all stared at her taken aback. Her stubbornness reminded me so much of Bella, but her resemblance to my brother was just as remarkable. Emmett seemed slightly amused, by her statement, but Jasper still wanted answers.

"How is she here?"

"There was a newborn that they…that we, I suppose, were going to confront. Someone was chasing him and he was coming our direction. Renesmee, here, was told to stay in the house, but she got bored and went to see what was happening. Something went wrong and before she could turn to go back, she was waking up in Alaska." We all stood frozen trying to take in the words we were hearing. Emmett couldn't contain the hilarity in his voice when he broke us all away from our thoughts.

"Edward and Bella are going to freak when they get back from Florida tonight." Rose slapped the side of is head. "Hey! I know it's serious, but it's kinda cool to know we've got a niece!" Rose turned away from him exasperated.

I could see a smile playing at the corners of her lips, but I could also tell that any joy she had was mixed with pain and jealousy. Out of all of us, Rosalie was the one who longed for humanity the most. I truly felt for my sister, knowing how strong she was being in not running from the room or causing a scene.

"Why are Mom and Dad in Florida? How long have I been away?!" The girl's…my niece's…face was full of worry and anxiousness.

"I'm not sure I know how to explain this, Nessie," Carlisle began in a reassuring tone. "You haven't been away, exactly. Not from here at least. It's not February of 2011. It's May of 2007." Renesmee looked at Carlisle with shocked disbelief. "I think that young vampire brought you back through time."

"I'm…But…How did he…I have to get back! They'll be so worried! What if they think I'm dead?! No!" She collapsed into Carlisle's arms and cried while Esme sat next to her on the other side and held her as well.

Looking at my parents was like a dream. I'd never seen them like that before. There was love, warmth, devotion, and comfort…all of which I had seen from them, but none such as from the grandparents they now were.

"Shhh, shhh, now. We'll find way to get you home, won't we Carlisle?"

"Yes, dear, we will. And, Nessie, I'm sure your parents know exactly where you're at." She lifted her head, staring into his eyes and lifted her hand to his face again. Carlisle chuckled. "Vampire memory is quite perfect. I'm sure I'll remember this moment in great detail four years from now."

She smiled for the first time since I'd seen her and I couldn't help but fall in love with this little crossbreed. Her smile was short lived, though. I could see the worry imbedded in her eyes. She raised her hand to Carlisle's face, yet again. When she lowered it, he smiled at her warmly and took her hand in his.

"We will find a way. I'm not exactly sure how, but I suppose that if you're here, then this newborn must also be here. And I think, maybe, that he doesn't have complete control over his powers, yet. We will find him and return you safely to your own time. Until then, you're home is here…with your family." She smiled a dazzling smile and I could feel a matching smile spread across my own face. She was perfect, except for one thing.

"Renesmee, how come I can't see you?" Her smile turned apologetic as she answered.

"You can't see what you're not. You were human and you're now vampire, but you were never both at once. Just like you were never a wolf. That's how you explained it to me, anyway. You tease me about how I make you normal all the time." I laughed. It was nice to know that my abilities weren't going all haywire.

"Okay, I have one more question for you. Do you want to go shopping?"

Jasper growled in my ear so only I could hear. He still didn't trust her, but there was just something about her, that I wanted to get to know. I didn't doubt her story anymore and if it was true, then, she needed some new clothes. She beamed.

"Do I ever?! I hardly ever get to go with you when you shop, because everyone's so afraid that someone will recognize me. I need new clothes every month, I grow so fast, and if someone noticed it would give the Volturi a reason to come back." Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"The Volturi?"

"I…uh…" She turned her apprehensive gaze to Carlisle. "I don't know if I should say anything. What if the future changes?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you needn't tell us anything you don't think you can." Carlisle took a second to think and turned to talk to the rest of us. "Edward won't be coming home tonight because of Victoria. I would rather we discuss this all here. Can you keep your thoughts to yourself at school, Alice?"

"I'm sure I could manage, but I'd rather take Renesmee to Port Angeles for some new clothes. Edward wouldn't think anything of me being gone."

"That's a good idea. That way we can talk before he sees her."

"I'm going with them," Jasper added.

I couldn't blame him for wanting to protect me, but I really had nothing to worry about with this girl. Renesmee apparently noticed the undertone in my love's words, because she came over to me with her hand raised in question. Jasper tightened his hold on me.

"It all right. She's already done it to me once. Go ahead Renes… Nessie."

She touched my face and immediately I was overwhelmed with images of Jasper protecting me in the future. There was a background message in the images that told me that she understood why he was nervous. Then, she showed pictures of us together with an undercurrent of excitement. I laughed.

"I'm excited, too. And thank you for understanding. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just loves me."

Jasper looked down at us quizzically and Renesmee smiled at him. He seemed to relax slightly, but I could tell he was still on guard. She raised her hand uncertainly and glanced from myself to Jasper asking silently. I looked up reassuringly at my husband and he nodded to our niece hesitantly.

When she touched him, he tensed up momentarily, but relaxed exponentially once she released him. He even smiled at her. The room remained silently charged for a few moments before everyone saw Nessie stifle a yawn.

"Oh my, you poor girl! I'll bet you're exhausted! Alice, dear, why don't you find something for Nessie to sleep in and show her to Edward's room?" Renesmee walked to Esme and placed a hand on her cheek for a moment before my mother smiled warmly at the sleepy adolescent. "No need to thank me, dear, you're family." Renesmee smiled another dazzling smile before taking my and leading me upstairs behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it ^_^ I hope you enjoyed enough to leave me a review or if you hated it, that's cool, too. I would love to hear what you think!**


End file.
